


【授權翻譯】這是一個被詛咒的au

by sofielix



Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College Student Dante, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofielix/pseuds/sofielix
Summary: 但丁無法從他們的助教，也就是維吉爾身上移開視線。（這是一個被詛咒的邏輯。）
Relationships: Dante/Virgil (La Divina Commedia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is a cursed au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152577) by [vergilia_43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilia_43/pseuds/vergilia_43). 



>   
> 1+1=2，四捨五入這對又多了一篇糧（？）我翻到一半驚覺這似乎是但丁bottom，但……we can fix that.  
> 比較頭大的一點在於……我們好像也叫teacher assistant TA 大概，應該是類似助教的東西吧（。）  
> THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A WORD-FOR-WORD TRANSLATION

除去五十來部手提電腦鍵盤被敲出的響聲、偶爾一支筆劃在紙張上的聲音，以及助教連貫卻依舊不足以讓整個大堂聽清的話句，大堂裏算得上是出奇地安靜。 

維吉爾對史詩進行介紹的課程，和大部分高出席率的課程一樣，也有幾個遲到的人。幸而但丁為了保證自己能坐在前排，一直早好幾分鐘來，因此不在其列。  
—開玩笑，以維吉爾的聲量，如果坐到後排，那要聽見他在說什麼幾乎是不可能的好嗎。但丁也有朋友向他抱怨過這個問題，而但丁的回應則是允許他們抄他記的筆記，在頁邊上有使人分心的塗鴉的筆記除外。 

但丁往往在出神後發現自己筆下無意識地捕捉到維吉爾的身影，而不是認真抄寫筆記。他將原因歸咎為他對講座的興趣使然，上帝，爲什麼這使得他如此輕易地忘卻了維吉爾正在說的話，轉而留意於對方溫柔而悅耳的說話聲？  
好吧，他那雙脣確實能夠毫不費勁地讀出拉丁語的詞彙。那些詞彙好像總是被那麼冷淡地發出，又因爲維吉爾間或在說話時並不明顯的語調改變，讓但丁能夠從另一個角度看那些詩句—他讀拉丁語的流暢度，就好像他是說着這語言長大似的。 

有時候，當他正說到什麼使他尤其感興趣的話題，他會一手拿着文獻的複印本，一手撐着自己，倚着桌子略微往後傾。然後但丁就可以在他朗讀的時候欣賞他所擺出的弧度，事實上，他是不願承認這姿勢在他的筆記本中被記下的次數的。  
確實，維吉爾大多數時候的穿着也和其他過勞的助教一般無二，甚至有時候他看上去就好像全然不知如何着一件外套，那時候他外套的邊緣和衣袖就沒有安靜的時候—他每隔上個幾分鐘總有一些無意義的小動作，而他很輕易便能夠到的外套邊緣便成了重災區—就好像他穿着他的外套時是極其不安的一般。  
但，但丁對他授課時身體不着痕跡的擺動更感興趣—雖說不着痕跡，但卻是自信的，顯然，他正在充分地享受着這個學科。（他曾經無緣無故地想，維吉爾是否會像看着他那本被翻得破舊又充滿便利貼、泛黃，且起了毛邊的伊利亞德一樣看過誰。）  
那可能是第二個使他積極地搶佔前排的原因—維吉爾甚至可以算得上是賞心悅目的。 

（斯塔提烏斯既是他的朋友，又是他的學長；但丁從他那裏打聽過一些消息，其中之一是維吉爾和另一個助教賀拉斯曾經傳過的緋聞。他沒有相信過哪怕一秒—等等，是賀拉斯還是他們的系主任？上帝，不要讓他想象梅塞納斯做出這種事情，他要吐了。他隱約記得有誰堅稱維吉爾確實有個男朋友，只是他不在校園裏—那個男朋友叫什麼名字？但丁想不起來了—不過，斯塔提烏斯很快就否定了那個猜想，而但丁選擇相信他的朋友在八卦上的造詣。出於某些原因，斯塔提烏斯對這些事情出奇地自信。） 

但丁在維吉爾正給講座下結語時回到了現實，意識到自己對維吉爾愛情生活的胡思亂想使得他錯過了課堂的他低聲地爆了一句粗話。他掃了一眼在自己打開着的筆電上空白的文檔，遊標還在他輸入的第一行上閃爍着：他的名字，日期，和“TA: Vergil ;)”。  
他到底錯過了什麼？他可以在課後去問維吉爾—然後告訴他自己上課的時候沒有留心聽課？維吉爾大概會想知道爲什麼，而但丁現在最不需要的就是讓維吉爾對他的印象分一減再減。他的成績自從奧維德，也就是他們的第一個助教消失後，就一直很穩定—很穩定地掉。讓他向維吉爾承認自己無法不愛慕他，無論是出於他對詩作的瞭解，還是出於那點不知緣由的吸引—他已經做過這類噩夢了。 

但丁將筆電塞進了自己的揹包裏。他不能當最後一個從這裏出去的人，尤其是不能跟維吉爾獨處一室（從他花在權衡選項上的時間來看，這是可能發生的）。他將揹包丟到一邊肩後往門的方向走，心想他大概是不可能在對方授課時及格了。但丁嘆了一口氣，這該死地性感的助教將會是他無法通過這門課的原因，下個學期大概是註定要重修Introduction to Epic Poetry的了—跟着奧維德，或者是其他去取代他職位的人。  
講堂到這個點便已經是空蕩蕩的了。但丁開始加快腳步，他甚至已經半個人邁出了講堂，內心感謝上帝讓他活着過了又一天的上課日，直到—  
“但丁？” 

他媽的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Notes: 你知道的，那些你在夏令營裏唱過的歌，那些每段都和第一段一樣的，區別只是你唱得比前一段的聲音較大、較小、較奇怪，etc？這就是它了。   
> second chapter!   
> (second chapter!)   
> just like the first!   
> (just like the first!)   
> except a little more explicit and a lot more cursed!   
> (and a lot more— wait, what?)   
> Translator’s notes: Master 我到底沒翻譯……感覺用主人就少了點味= =所以就還是用Master吧

他一定是在但丁準備離開的時候穿過走廊來的，而從他面上神情來看，他想要一場單獨的聊天。但丁感到臉上發熱，心下祈禱維吉爾不會留意他臉上是個怎樣的顔色。老天，爲什麽是現在？一個課程那麽多人，爲什麽偏偏要跟他促膝長談？學生中走得較慢的幾個在他們身後關上了門，那關門的聲音就好像在將但丁標為在大堂中被剩下的那個人一樣。 

當然，除了維吉爾以外。但丁希望自己可以轉身離去，假裝自己沒有看見對方，但現在已經太遲了。他碰上維吉爾的目光，不出意外地發現其中的關懷之意，以及一如既往的、讓他無法自拔的吸引。他深深地吸了一口氣，感到自己的耳朵在帽底下變得通紅，忽然對自己的帽子產生了一絲感激之情。 

維吉爾似乎在從他的角度理解但丁的緊張，他歉意地笑了笑，這才把他未完的句子接下去，“能借一步說話嗎？或者説，你有空嗎？” 

“沒有”。有，當然有。一部分的他想告訴維吉爾他其實一整個下午沒課了（好吧，那是事實），而他非常樂意跟他聊天（不那麽真實），而且，嘿，或許他們能將這場聊天改到維吉爾的辦公室繼續（呃），你知道的，爲了……私隱度？（不！不！） 

另一部分的他則在這場爭吵中占領上風，雖然它不那麽雄辯滔滔。它執著於運行以下的指令，“操！操！操！出去！操！”不得不説，那真是一個誘人的選項。但丁又深深地吸了一口氣。 

好吧，也就這樣了。他現在就要逃離這見鬼的處境。 

現在維吉爾的距離已經足以讓但丁在他説話時看到他的喉結。他修長的手指在他説話的同時於桌沿有節奏地敲打著，幾乎就像他才是那個下課被堵在課室緊張不安的學生。（也許他可以將背包作爲障眼法丟出去，然後趁機逃離。這在他現在聼上去再合理不過了。）但丁吞了吞口水，試圖對上維吉爾的目光。他沒有在想褲襠裏慢慢傳開的熱度，絕對沒有。他也沒有在想維吉爾手指上的敲打慢慢地移到他扣好的卹衫上，又一路往下，然後是他不著寸縷的、赤裸的胸膛。理所當然地，他正在和對方聊天的事實並沒有幫忙。他熱切地希望，維吉爾並沒有學會讀心術。 

“沒什麽好尷尬的，這只是關於你的成績”，維吉爾安慰他道。但丁小小地鬆了一口氣，好吧，維吉爾以爲自己是為成績而感到羞愧。酷，那就讓他繼續這麽想下去吧。 

“呃，謝謝。但我想我現在該走了。”他面不紅耳不赤地扯了個一眼就能被看穿的謊，“我下一節課在校園的另一角”。事實上這之後他唯一會做的就是回到宿舍鎖上門，好讓室友們進門時不會看到他一邊想著他的TA一邊手冲。 

如果維吉爾有感到驚訝，他也恢復得很快，“我明白，”他説。他現在説話比剛才給講座時更輕更柔一點，使但丁想到耳語，或許是私下和走廊裏撞見朋友的一段耳語，一段不想被別人聽到的對話。一個只有你們二人的會面。 

“我今天晚上7到9點都是辦公室時間，但一般不怎麽有人。如果你想要路過的時候稍微停一下……”維吉爾和平時一樣沒有接下去，但這是一個不言自明的邀請。 

好吧，或許不言自明是個錯誤的用詞，因爲它并不能準確描述但丁對他們二人在維吉爾的辦公室獨處畫面的想象，那足以讓但丁無暇他顧。 

他不由自主地打了個冷顫。他輕而易舉地就能想象自己進到那間地下的辦公室，對那之後會發生的事情的期盼使他嘴角微微上揚。 

維吉爾自然還是要繼續談正經事的，因此但丁便要讓他從桌子的另一邊，繞過桌子，走到但丁的這一頭，好看清但丁所進行的翻譯。他要從但丁肩上讀但丁的文字，而但丁則更注意打在自己頸後的呼吸。 

他會往後靠在椅子上，將頭靠在維吉爾胸前，因此他看不到維吉爾在繼續閲讀前瞄他關切的那一眼，當然，他會覺得自己錯誤分析了這個動作。但不，但丁不會讓他這麽想的。 

他會趁著維吉爾一分鐘后讀完那頁，正要翻頁的時候向前傾，把手輕輕地放在維吉爾的上，就好像在求對方一樣。維吉爾會突然倒吸一口氣，而除了但丁以外誰也聽不見。 

最後他們的眼神會匯聚在一起，維吉爾的雙唇會因爲看到他的表情所帶來的驚訝而微張，在驚訝中首次明白他們到底在進行什麽游戲。 

忽然，翻譯成了和他最不相干的東西。維吉爾會感到尷尬，因此抽身，嘴裏念叨著“完成得不錯”和“辦公時間過了”，然後在但丁的抗議聲中小心地合上筆電，放回他的膝上。當然，但丁會一直把筆電放在那裏—他是刻意的，這樣維吉爾就必須靠近來看，而他的手指刷過但丁半硬的屌時就會顯得像個意外。但丁會小心留意他臉上的神情，直到他表面的好奇褪去，只剩下無法被掩飾的欲望。 

維吉爾會穿著和現在一樣的一套衣衫，不過在但丁的設想中很快就要被他撕掉—直到維吉爾就會赤身裸體站在他的面前。他會向下看去，發現維吉爾的屌正因充血而挺立，在這之後，他要坐在維吉爾亂七八糟的文件和書籍上，把維吉爾拉下來交換一個同樣亂七八糟的吻。但丁會讓自己的舌頭探索那片把拉丁語唱出優美旋律的溫暖，他甚至不需要停下來換氣，直到對方再次拉開他們的距離。維吉爾會喘息著換氣，但但丁並不打算放手。他會把頭窩在對方脖子的凹陷處，上下咬著直到維吉爾因快感而微微顫抖，直到但丁可以感受到溫熱的前列腺液從他的腿間滑落。等他凑到維吉爾耳邊，他會在溫暖的頸側低聲説道，“Master，操我”。 

那之後維吉爾會長舒一口氣，作爲回報他會同樣地咬著但丁的後頸，所用的力度足以讓但丁倒抽一口氣。然後維吉爾會緊緊地握住他的肩膀，把他轉過去直到他的屁股直面自己。當然維吉爾會因爲看著他而硬起來，因爲他的學生想和他做以至於要伏在桌上求他而硬起來。“求你，Master”。但丁急切地用自己還被衣料包裹著的屁股磨維吉爾，“求你—”他呻吟道，“操我了”。維吉爾將會樂意聽從他的指令。 

維吉爾小心地用長年纍月被墨水染色的手將他按在桌上，一邊解開但丁的腰帶，好讓他的屌也解脫。他會將已經沾滿潤滑的兩根手指擠進去，然後是三根，直到但丁顫慄著，再次呻吟著請求更多—維吉爾或許會用一種讓但丁更硬的語氣讓他閉嘴，或者他會拿但丁早已掉在地上的針織帽子塞進他的嘴巴，以阻隔他學生的叫聲。他們都會意識到門仍舊開著，且任何路過的陌生人都能看到他們，但那並不重要了。 

維吉爾把手放在但丁的上—現實的那個，不是幻想中的。但丁的注意力一下子返回現實，回到現實世界中的、還在等待一個回應的維吉爾身上。該死的，他們剛才到底在説什麽？ 

他決定最好的選擇就是像個傻子一樣點頭，假使他開口的話，他很大可能聼上去就像快要被勒死一樣。 

“那就是同意了”，維吉爾帶著一點笑説道。這對但丁所處的尷尬場面絲毫沒有幫助。天。他只能繼續點頭以示同意。 

維吉爾不可能知道，實際上，但丁也提醒自己那物理意義上是絕對不可能的。但不管他到底如何説服自己這不可能，他可以發誓他看到了對方在轉身回到自己的桌前時眨了眨眼。


End file.
